Le sourire d'un ange
by Raiatea1
Summary: Rachel reçoit de la visite. Qui cela peut-il bien être? La... ou plutôt LES dernières personnes qu'elle aurait pensé
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Eh bien avant de commencer mon histoire, je voulais simplement dire que cette histoire se déroule à la fin de la première saison... Tout ce qui s'est passé durant la première saison s'est donc bien produit... D'ailleurs, comme vous pourrez le constater, il y a quelques références**

**Je me suis rendue compte que les histoires à chapitres multiples ne sont pas pour moi. Je termine une histoire de ce genre que j'ai commencé et que j'ai bien l'intention de finir, ensuite... MULTICHAPTERS STORY? un BIG NON... Donc, la suite de cette histoire viendra en temps et en heure sous la forme d'une autre histoire à chaptire unique.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rachel :<strong>

« Rachel ! », s'élève soudain la voix tonitruante et enjouée de Dadou depuis le rez-de-chaussée. « Tu as de la visite Chérie ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Au ton de sa voix, je pouvais aisément deviné que ni Finn ni Noah ne se tenaient au pas de la porte de notre maison fleurie. Tous les deux n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

Je soupire, me résignant à accueillir mon visiteur impromptu. Un coup d'œil vers le miroir. Jean BOOTCUT DARK BLUE, top noir, les cheveux noués en une parfaite queue de cheval dont quelques mèches encadraient mon visage. Aucun maquillage… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en mettre lorsque je ne suis qu'en présence de mes parents. En clair, une tenue décontractée, sans pour autant être offensive, pour ce début de vacances d'été…

Tout en me dirigeant vers l'escalier qui menait directement au salon que, j'en suis certaine, doit occuper en ce moment même mon hôte, je liste mentalement les personnes pouvant venir toquer à ma porte de son plein gré. En toute franchise ? Je n'en vois aucune… A part Noah et Finn qui ne viendront jamais ici en sachant que mes parents s'y trouvent... La raison ? Très simple…

Noah…. Mes pères ont appris, je ne sais comment ni par qui, sa participation active dans la conception de Beth. Ils ont tout particulièrement retenu trois choses de Noah.

La première est que Noah est une personne indigne de confiance puisqu'il a trahi la confiance de Finn, son supposé 'meilleur ami', et de Quinn qui s'est présentée à lui dépressive et espérant un peu de réconfort de sa part. La seconde est que le jeune homme a profit de cet état de détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Quinn pour la pousser à boire et ainsi briser sa volonté de rester pure jusqu'au sacrement de son mariage. La dernière, et pas des moindres, est son irresponsabilité et son irrespect envers la jeune fille qui était vulnérable. Je m'explique. Il savait que Quinn était inexpérimentée, contrairement à Santana. Pourtant, il l'a défloré sans protection, entrainant ainsi non seulement la grossesse de Quinn mais aussi un risque potentiel de transmission de maladies sexuelles… En conséquence, je peux affirmer que Noah est un homme, je cite les paroles de Papa, « mort » s'il avait l'idée même d'apparaitre au bout de notre allée…

Concernant Finn… Je grimace à cette idée, atteignant l'escalier pour descendre… Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il a fait une très mauvaise impression auprès de mes pères après que je l'ai invité un soir à diner…

Je savais qu'il était… légèrement lent d'esprit. Toutefois, cette nuit là a été le summum de l'embarrassement. Il était tellement nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer mes pères qu'il bafouillait et comprenait encore moins ce qu'on lui demandait que d'habitude. Selon Dadou, Finn me causera davantage d'ennuis et de migraines que de bonheur pur et simple. Pour Papa, il sera ma perte, non seulement il me ralentirait mais pire m'empêcherait d'atteindre mes objectifs, mon rêve de devenir un jour une célébrité à Broadway… Je soupire. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, Finn a, tout au long de l'année, confirmé les suspicions de mes pères. Mes espoirs en lui, en son appréciation de mon talent et de moi simplement se sont amenuisés au fur et mesure qu'il usait de ma gentillesse…

Lorsqu'il m'a enfin déclaré sa flamme avant le lever du rideau, avant notre duo, avant notre entrée sur scène c'était la dernière chance que je lui donnais pour me prouver qu'il tenait réellement à moi. Chance qu'il a balayée d'un revers de la main lorsque, après le spectacle, la situation de Quinn s'est aggravée…

Le stress physique et émotionnel que ma tortionnaire a subi dernièrement ont accéléré le processus. Beth voulait sortir… Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose. J'étais toute aussi inquiète pour Quinn et Beth que pour notre qualification aux Nationales. Quinn voulait rester jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au prononcé de leur décision, malgré la douleur. Mettant par la même occasion sa vie et celle de son enfant en danger. Personne ne m'a témoigné autant de respect, car c'est bien de respect dont la jeune fille a fait preuve à cet instant-là. C'est moi qui l'ai convaincu à partir… Je lui ai assuré que j'aurais tout le soutien dont j'avais besoin. Je pensais que Finn et monsieur Schuester resteraient avec moi. Le premier en tant que co-capitaine et petit-ami. Le second en tant que coach de New Direction… Ce ne fut pas le cas. Une déception de plus. Un retour brutal à la réalité. Qu'espérais –je de deux hommes qui prennent cela comme un simple loisir, un simple passe-temps ?...

Cette nuit-là, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur qui était Finn en réalité. Cette nuit-là, j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face. Finn était toujours épris de Quinn et je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une amourette sans lendemain à ses yeux. Ses actions parlent d'elles-même. Il a honte de moi…

Je refuse de passer en second plan. Je veux que mon amant soit exclusivement focalisé sur moi en ma présence…sauf s'il s'agit du travail. Ce qui est normal à mon sens. Le travail est important. Il nous garantit le lit et le couvert… donc la stabilité et le confort. Les éléments d'une relation épanouie. Toutefois, il ne faut qu'elle ne s'enlise dans le quotidien de crainte qu'elle ne s'essouffle d'elle-même…

Finn n'a jamais fait de réels efforts dans notre pseudo relation. Il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il s'y sentait obligé. Même cela, c'était avec une certaine appréhension dans le fond de ses yeux. Il a usé de moi : de mon attirance pour lui afin que je revienne parmi eux alors qu'il était toujours avec Quinn, ce qui explique sa vulnérabilité devant Noah de ma voix pour se faire une place à la lumière des projecteurs puisque son jeu au football américain était passable voir inexistant de ma gentillesse pour l'aider dans, non FAIRE ses devoirs. Chaque fois, j'espérais qu'il me mettrait enfin à l'avant de ses préoccupations d'adolescent imbu de lui-même. Mais non…

Ironiquement, la seule constante dans ma vie chaotique d'adolescente incomprise par ses pairs,… c'est Quinn.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas vraiment. Mais, elle ne me déteste pas. Les évènements récents me poussent au contraire. Jouait-elle un rôle ? Définitivement. Mais, ce rôle que j'abhorre, m'a poussé à me surpasser… A son animosité, je lui offrais mon amitié. A son talent athlétique, je lui répondais par mon talent vocal. A son intelligence diabolique, je lui proposais ma logique implacable. A sa détermination, mon ambition faisait surface.

Nous sommes si différentes… et à la fois tellement identiques que cela m'effraie parfois. Aimer les personnes de façon différentes. Poursuivre les mêmes rêves sur des chemins différents. Nous nous tournons autour, dans une danse… qui aurait pu être romantique si nous étions dans une réalité alternée. Une réalité où ses insultes seraient des mots d'amour, les bains de 'slushies' qu'elle ordonne des preuves de sa fidélité, ses dessins crus des preuves de son attention…. Je secoue ma tête de frustration. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de…

* * *

><p>Je m'arrête soudain. Choquée. Non. Plus que choquée. Mortifiée. Installée confortablement, la fille de mes pensées. Simplement habillée d'une robe de mousseline bleue ciel. Mais, ce qui me frappait de plein fouet, c'était le halo de sa chevelure dorée, le sourire bienveillant de ses lèvres perlées, le regard attendri et fier de ses yeux de velours… alors qu'elle tenait son précieux paquet avec fermeté et précaution.<p>

Elle n'était pas seule. Quatre autres personnes l'accompagnaient. Les deux premières ne m'étonnaient pas plus que cela… à part leurs tenues vestimentaires. Des robes du dimanche. Sur Brittany et Santana. Encore Brittany, cela passe inaperçu. Mais, Santana… Elle a du faire un véritable effort… elle qui aime les BAGGIES.

La grande blonde souriait tout en mangeant joyeusement les cookies que Dadou venait de préparer pour mon goûter. Mes préférés. Beurre de soja avec des pépites de chocolat noir. Un vrai régal. Ceux que j'apporte à l'école lorsque je veux me faire pardonner sont aux trois chocolats. Je les prépare mais ne les mange pas. En effet, cela ne serait pas correct de ma part de manger des cookies spécial 'PARDON' mais surtout au lait de vache. Cela irait à l'encontre de mes convictions profondes de végétalienne…

Santana, pour une fois, ne semblait pas effroyable. Au contraire, elle avait l'air d'être à son aise malgré sa tenue. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai vue ainsi… Ce qui est certain, c'est que son attitude détendue la rendait magnifique. Pas 'bien foutue', 'sexy', 'chaude' ou encore ces 'j'ai envie de me la faire ' comme les garçons se plaisent à la décrire. Ces surnoms si vulgaires pour une fille aussi intelligente que Santana… lorsqu'elle ne peut plus le cacher ! Elle déguise cela en insulte tout au mieux…

On pourrait penser que Santana comme Brittany, parce qu'elles sont ouvertes aux relations intimes, sont des sottes. Mais, je les connais. Toutes les trois. Je sais de quoi ces trois filles sont capables intellectuellement si on leur donnait leur chance.

Actuellement, si je me souviens bien, Brittany aurait pu être diplômée cette année (ou l'année dernière) si elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être naïve. Je suppose que la raison de ce simulacre est qu'elle ne veut quitter les seules personnes qui la traitent normalement… Je fais parti de ce groupe, même si cela reste entre Brittany et moi. En effet, si cela venait aux oreilles de Santana ou de Quinn, nous aurions à craindre leurs foudres. Nous rencontrons généralement au cours du déjeuner. Seul moment de la journée où les deux autres jeunes filles sont trop préoccupées par leur statut social, à savoir apparaître à la cafétéria en compagnie des autres Cherrios, pour faire attention à elle. Toutefois, elle leur laisse toujours un mot pour qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas.

Quant à Santana, aussi brillante que Quinn, elle se cache derrière son attitude démoniaque du fait de ses origines hispaniques. Je peux comprendre sa crainte. Etre brillant lorsqu'on est d'origine étrangère peut s'avérer pire qu'être la fille de parents homosexuels… C'est dans ces moments où je me rends compte à quel point cette ville vit au Moyen-âge… En effet, l'entourage devient rapidement suspicieux et s'imagine que ladite personne est associée soit à un groupe terroriste soit à une bande organisée de la mafia. En bref, une délinquante qui monte en puissance. Quelle imbécilité ! Pourtant, cela lui est arrivé une fois alors que Santana avait douze ans. Elle avait osé démontrer au professeur avant Quinn, Brittany ou moi qu'il s'était trompé dans ces calculs. Ce dernier a fait un rapport indiquant que Santana avait certainement volé ses notes plutôt qu'admettre son erreur… Je suppose que c'est la principale raison de son déguisement.

En ce qui concerne Quinn, la raison est toute simple… Son goujat père. Selon lui, une femme se doit d'être intelligente mais pas trop pour ne pas embarrasser son mari… Juste assez cultivée pour tenir une bonne conversation en compagnie des associés de son époux mais pas trop indépendante pour surpasser ce dernier dans l'échelle social du monde du travail. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a du faire subir à sa femme et ses filles ! Brittany m'a révélé que, dès qu'elle s'est mariée, la sœur aînée de Quinn a disparu de leur vie afin de vivre sa vie, de suivre sa voie. Fuir le regard inquisiteur de leur père. Malgré cela, il arrive à connaître de la vie de sa fille première-née par l'intermédiaire d'amis communs à son mari, faisant comme s'il le savait de la bouche même de sa fille ou son gendre… Tout à fait risible !

Peut–être est – ce la raison pour laquelle je les laissais m'humilier à l'école. Après tout, elles ne le faisaient qu'à l'école. Jamais en-dehors. Lorsqu'on se croisait dans la rue, elles me saluaient poliment ni plus ni moins. Aucune insulte, aucun signe déplacé, aucun mot…La seule limite à ne pas franchir, c'est les approcher…enfin cela ne s'applique que pour Santana et Quinn. Ce que je respecte… Nous avons toutes les quatre un rôle à jouer et nous familiariser pourrait ruiner nos rôles respectifs.

Je souris doucement. C'est la première fois qu'elles venaient chez moi. Cela doit être important. Je jette un œil sur les deux autres personnes et fronce les sourcils de confusion. Les personnes qui restaient piquaient ma curiosité. En effet, conversant casuellement, deux adultes. Deux femmes que je reconnaissais.

L'une blonde était la copie conforme, mais plus mature, de Quinn. Une vraie beauté. Sa mère. J'ai des souvenirs d'elle du temps où nous étions encore des enfants, inconscients du futur qui nous était réservé. Elle était d'une grande gentillesse, ne me jugeant pas comme les autres parents et me laissant jouer avec sa dernière née. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait laissé son mari mettre Quinn à la porte. Cela me semble irréel. Je me souviens de son regard. Le regard d'une mère attentionnée et aimante. Non. Je refuse de croire qu'elle ait changé à ce point…

L'autre brune dont le visage m'est plus que familier puisque ce serait moi une fois adulte. Ma mère. Que faisait – elle ici ? Peut-être qu'elle veut renouer les liens qui nous unissent ? Cette femme reste encore un mystère pour moi. J'ai trop espéré la dernière fois. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'adapter, m'imposant comme à mon habitude à elle. Je me suis de suite mise à faire des projets grandioses nous concernant, oubliant mes pères, oubliant les conséquences d'un déménagement irréfléchi... C'est après mure réflexion que je m'en suis rendue compte. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps. C'est moi qui ai assumé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, qu'elle ne voulait rien de moi. Sa présence en ces lieux, quelque part me réconforte.

Je jette un œil vers mes pères. Ces derniers semblent heureux de cette visite inopinée et discutaient joyeusement avec les deux femmes… Cela est bon signe. Je me racle la gorge pour faire sentir ma présence.

Santana est la première à me remarquer. Ses sourcils s'élèvent légèrement sous la surprise. Puis, son regard se fit appréciateur, m'effleurant de toutes parts. Je tressaille et rougis, baissant les yeux d'embarrassement. J'avais oublié à quel point le regard de Santana pouvait être pénétrant.

« Berry ! », s'exclame – t – elle alors. « Tu sais… Si tu t' fringues comme ça tout l' temps, t'auras plus d' blèmes ! »

Je savais que c'était un compliment sous ce commentaire sarcastique. Le sourire de Brittany se fait plus large tandis que Quinn me lance un regard étonné. Tout en m'asseyant entre mes pères qui faisaient face à nos convives, je lui réponds :

« Oh ?... Et moi qui pensais qu'un ange avait pris ta place… »

Ce fut le tour de Santana de rougir… sous le regard amusé des deux blondes. La jeune fille brune murmure quelque chose en espagnol… qui fait éclater de rire ses amies.

Je vis du coin de l'œil les quatre adultes sourirent devant nos chamailleries enfantins. Puis, la mère de Quinn, Judy, soupire, nostalgique :

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai entendu ma petite Quinn rire réellement… »

Cela eut l'effet de nous calmer honteusement. Quinn place sa main dans celle de sa mère pour lui répondre :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute maman… Et je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps… »

La femme hoche doucement de la tête avant de poser un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Je sens un regard sur moi et tourne la tête… pour tomber sur les prunelles tristes de ma mère. Elle voulait faire la même chose et cela me réchauffait le cœur. Cela confirmait ce que je pensais… Elle ne voulait pas me mettre de côté et m'oublier… Je lui lance un sourire timide. Elle se met à rougir et baisse la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle a été prise sur le fait…

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas toute la journée ! », signale alors Santana.

Je me mets à rire sous capes. Santana détestait les moments trop émotionnels. Elle ne se sentait pas dans son élément et était dépassée par les évènements. Elle avait des difficultés à montrer ses sentiments. Cela était le domaine de Brittany.

Elle ? Elle procure protection physique, faisant office de 'bulldog' pour les deux blondes. Brittany se charge de la protection émotionnelle tandis que Quinn peut être les deux si besoin est. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle était si forte lors de sa descente aux Enfers.

Santana a pris sa place au somment de la pyramide non pour la surpasser mais pour la protéger. Etre la capitaine des Cherrios lui donnait tout pouvoir, y compris de faire cesser les 'slushies' envers Quinn. Ce n'est pas Finn qui ferait cela… Encore un défaut pour le jeune homme. Faible devant les difficultés.

Brittany était plus présente que jamais, lui offrant une épaule pour pleurer, une oreille pour parler, une main pour l'enlacer. J'ai demandé à Brittany pourquoi Quinn ne m'a accepté alors. Cela lui aurait donné deux fois plus. La blonde m'a simplement répondu que Quinn avait sa fierté. Mais surtout, elle m'a avoué que la future mère avait senti que Finn prendrait très mal cette amitié « douteuse », qu'elle ne voulait pas me causer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'était nécessaire.

En cela, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Une manière, peut-être pas la meilleure, de me protéger. Quinn ne m'a pas renié parce qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas mais parce qu'elle craignait que Finn ne me fasse du mal à cause d'elle. Mais cela montrait aussi qu'elle était forte, trop forte pour être domestiquée par un de ces Neandertaliens. Elle est faite pour dominer, non être soumise…

« Berry…Rachel », se reprend Quinn en me scrutant du regard « Si nous sommes toutes ici, c'est parce que nous avons une faveur à te demander… En fait, plusieurs faveurs… Santana et Brittany sont là en tant que… soutien moral… »

« OK… », murmurais – je, indécise

« Je veux que tu comprennes bien que je n'ai rien contre toi », poursuit avec sérieux Quinn « La preuve est que je suis là…que NOUS sommes là pour te le dire et te demander la permission… »

« Rachel… », murmure ma mère

Toutefois, elle est interrompue par Brittany, qui lui lance un regard d'excuses :

« Nous savons toutes les trois que tu prends les choses parfois trop au sérieux et de façon tragique… Alors s'il te plait, lorsque tu vas entendre la nouvelle, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux… »

« Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? », m'enquérais – je.

« Cela dépend », répond alors ma mère après un regard vers les trois jeunes filles pour s'assurer de ne plus être interrompue. « Tu sais que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants… »

Je hoche de la tête avec hésitation. Je saisissais déjà où cette conversation va nous mener. Elle va adopter Beth. Ma mère va adopter la fille de Quinn… Elle a choisi. Elle m'abandonne... pour bébé. Je ne fais assurément pas le poids face à la bouille d'un nouveau-né. Un bébé ou une adolescente. Ironique. Toutefois, je ne dois pas me démoraliser pour autant. Elle a dit que cela dépendait de ma réaction. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a certainement une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça...

« J'ai déjà compris où tu veux en venir mam… Mèr… Shelby… Tu vas adopter Beht n'est ce pas ? »

Bien que surprise, elle acquiese avant de continuer :

« Mais, je voudrais aussi pouvoir t'avoir de temps en temps à la maison. Pour qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaître et agir comme une mère et sa fille le feraient… »

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant la nouvelle. C'était bien plus que je ne l'espérais. Je m'attendais, dans le meilleur des cas, à ce qu'elle m'autorise à lui téléphoner. Mais non, je ne rêve pas. Je peux vivre à ses côtés quelques jours. Il faudra bien entendu que cela convienne à nos emploi du temps surchargé. Celui de mes pères, de ma mère et moi bien sur. Je me retiens de hurler ma joie. Toutefois, Quinn prit mon silence pour du refus et commence à raisonner :

« Rachel… C'est la meilleure solution qu'on puisse trouver… Tu comprends, je n'ai que seize ans et je ne peux pas m'occuper de Beth comme je le voudrais et… Shelby sera une mère attentive pour ma fille et m'a promis que je pourrais venir la voir… »

Je l'interromps de suite :

« Je conçois parfaitement que c'est la meilleure des solutions. Cela ne me dérange pas d'avoir une sœur… Je suis au contraire tellement en extase que je ne sais comment exprimer mon bonheur… »

« Tu… Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas fâchée ? », demande Santana, estomaquée

Je lui annonce, souriant de toutes mes dents :

« Bien au contraire ! La seule appréhension que j'avais dans cette histoire d'adoption est que mam… que Shelby me renie ! »

« Jamais je ne ferais cela ! », s'écrie indignée ma mère avant d'ajouter doucement : « Et tu peux m'appeler maman… Juste… Sois patiente avec moi… »

Je hoche vigoureusement de la tête. Je serais patiente. Pour qu'une relation stable et durable fonctionne, il faut des concessions des deux parties. C'est quelque chose qui s'applique à toute relation, qu'elle soit parentale, fraternelle, amicale, amoureuse, matrimoniale…

« Il y a des fois où tu m'étonnes ! », se met à rire Brittany de bon cœur, ajoutant : « On pensait que tu allais nous faire la morale, nous accuser de ruiner ta vie et tout le reste ! »

« J'ai décidé d'agir en adulte », m'exprimais – je dignement

« Depuis quand ? », réplique Santana, espiègle

« Depuis que j'ai vu de mes yeux vus que Santana Lopez est capable de porter des robes du dimanche ! », contre- attaquais – je, taquine

La jeune brune fait la moue. Je souris et allais le lui faire remarquer. Toutefois, un regard suppliant de la part de Brittany m'en empêche. Je soupire avant d'avouer :

« Depuis que je me suis rendue compte que Finn n'est celui que je croyais qu'il était… »

« Ca doit être très récent alors… », marmonne Santana tandis que Quinn semble complètement prise au dépourvu.

Cette dernière fronce les sourcils avant de me demander, à la fois embarrassée et sérieuse :

« Il a essayé de te… forcer ?… »

J'écarquille les yeux devant l'implication de Quinn et réponds rapidement :

« NON ! »

J'entends autour de moi des soupirs de soulagement. Je rougis… tout comme Quinn. Nous avions complètement oublié nos parents respectifs… Dadou requiert mon attention :

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Papa et toi aviez raison… J'ai fait le point sur moi-même et j'ai constaté que Finn est loin d'être assez fort pour combler mon ambition… »

« Franchement », appuie Santana, « t'as bien raison ! Et puis, il est mauvais au pieu ! »

J'écarquille les yeux devant cette révélation. Finn m'avait assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et Santana. Il m'a menti ! Soudain, je me sens moins peinée de lui annoncer la nouvelle lorsque je le verrai !

« Le goujat ! », s'écrie en se levant Dadou outré « Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas faire confiance aux hommes ! »

Je vis Quinn et Brittany se recroquevillée. Même Santana semble vouloir un pas en arrière. Il est vrai que Dadou est impressionnant. Je ne peux les blâmer. Une immense montagne de muscles en chocolat. Voilà qui est mon Dadou. Chocolat pour sa couleur de peau mais aussi parce qu'il est aussi doux que du chocolat fondant. Et si je n'étais pas sa fille, je dirais aussi qu'il est aussi tentant qu'une barre de chocolat. Mon Dadou, c'est le meilleur...

« Heu… Dadou… », murmurais – je sur un ton indulgent « Je te rappelle que toi et Papa êtes des hommes… »

Comme pris au dépourvu, il se rassoit et répond piteusement :

« C'est vrai… »

« Il ne faut pas se presser… Toutes les quatre, vous trouverez chaussures à vos pieds ! », conseille Papa en souriant aimablement

« C'est drôle… », sourit Brittany. « Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une personne ne se soucie pas du sexe de mon partenaire… En même temps, je peux comprendre que vous soyez ouverts d'esprit… »

« Vrai », confirme Santana « Mes parents me rabattent les oreilles sur le fait que mon 'mari' doit être d'origine hispanique si possible, qu'il ait une bonne vie et soit un bon catholique »

Quinn baisse le regard. Ce fut Judy qui brisa la glace, sarcastique :

« Russel voulait cela pour ses deux filles. Un mariage hétérosexuel. Des enfants nés dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Une femme-trophée… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux pour moi maman ? », demande alors timidement Quinn

« Que tu sois heureuse… Juste que tu sois heureuse… avec la personne que ton cœur aura choisi… », répond honnêtement la femme en la prenant dans ses bras « Ta sœur a eu de la chance… Son mari est un homme adorable qui a su tromper suffisamment longtemps ton père pour la délivrer de son joug. Il n'a jamais imposé quoique ce soit envers ta sœur et respecte ses choix. Ils discutent et font des compromis lorsque la situation le requiert … Elle t'envoie d'ailleurs le bonjour. Elle m'a fait part de son envie de venir nous rendre visite maintenant que 'cet horrible personnage ' n'est plus à la maison. «

« C'est ce que je souhaite pour toi aussi », confirme pendant ce temps ma mère, me regardant dans les yeux pour me montrer la sincérité de ses sentiments

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure tandis que mes pères posent leur main sur mes épaules en signe d'approbation. Mes yeux s'humidifient et je hoche bravement de la tête. Tellement de choses se déroulent en ce moment même. Cela est surréel. Comme un rêve…

Je vois du coin de l'œil Santana qui ne savait plus où se mettre. La brunette dansait sur elle-même et affichait une mine déconfite. Elle est vraiment mal à l'aise lorsqu'il y a trop d'émotions dans l'air. Je suis également certaine qu'elle meurt d'envie d'enlever cette robe et de retrouver ses pantalons trop larges pour elle mais qu'elle semble raffoler.

Je décide de la sortir du Purgatoire :

« Est-ce l'unique raison pour laquelle vous êtes toutes venues ici ? »

Je perçois le regard soulagé que Santana m'envoie.

« Actuellement, non… », déclare Judy. « J'organise une petite réception pour tous les membres de New Direction ainsi que leurs parents avant la rentrée des classes. Il me semble que cela puisse renforcer les liens qui unissent les enfants. Pour nous, parents, il s'agit de l'occasion de nous connaitre et mettre de côté nos différents pour le bien de nos enfants… »

« Je suppose que cela s'applique à Finn et Noah », marmonnais – je entre les dents

Les adultes me décrochent un regard surpris tandis que Quinn blanchit, se demandant certainement comment j'ai su pour sa situation chez eux… Je roule des yeux devant la mine déconfite de la jeune Fabray avant de répliquer :

« Quinn… Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment ils te traitaient. Une des raisons pour laquelle je peux être avec Finn d'ailleurs ! Heureusement que Mercedes s'est proposée après avoir entendu ta chanson. Non ! Même pas ! C'était un appel au secours ! »

« Berry ! », siffle alors Santana menaçante

Je m'arrête soudain, me rendant compte que nos parents étaient dans la pièce et nous avaient entendu… ou plutôt M'avaient écouté. Oh non ! Qu'ai – je fait ? Ne pouvais – je pas être silencieuse pour une fois ? Je regarde autour de moi. Quinn avait les yeux baissés et tremblait légèrement. Sa mère, bien que sous le choc, l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la calmer. Toutefois, son regard, avide de réponses, était posé sur moi. D'une voix blanche, elle me révèle :

« Quinn ne m'a jamais dit comment se sont déroulés ces mois de grossesse en-dehors de la maison familiale. Elle m'a pardonné mais refuse de me donner la moindre information, me disant que j'aurais le cœur brisé. De ce que je viens d'entendre, et je suppose que ce n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg, je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire…. »

Puis, elle soulève le visage de sa fille pour rencontrer ses yeux brisés par les souvenirs que je venais de lui faire revivre. La main lui caressant la joue, elle lui murmure :

« Chérie, je suis vraiment désolée… J'aurais du être là. Je savais que ce que tu traversais n'était pas facile. Tu es jeune et fragile. Tu avais besoin de ta maman pour te rassurer et te consoler… Je suis une… »

Mais, elle s'arrête. Deux doigts s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres. Deux doigts qui appartenaient à Quinn alors qu'elle secouait la tête doucement en signe de désapprobation.

« Non maman…. », murmure Quinn « Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis jamais ça. Tu avais peur de papa. C'est tout… »

« Toujours envie de m'inviter à la fête ? », demandais – je d'une voix timide. « Je risque de faire d'autres maladresses de ce genre vous savez… Je tenais simplement à vous prévenir… »

« Un peu trop tard pour ça ma chérie », réplique Dadou, un sourire en coin

« Ne t'inquiète pas », rassure Papa en lançant un regard discret vers ma mère pour ajouter : « Ta mère n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche du temps de ses études avec nous »

« Hey ! », s'exclame offensée ma mère

Toutefois, un petit sourire en coin ainsi que la lueur amusée dans ses yeux la trahissent. Santana choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la danse :

« On va veiller à ce qu'elle ne gâche pas tout… N'est ce pas Berry ? »

« Aucune raison de me menacer », répliquais – je en hochant de la tête « Je me suis laissée emportée et n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Comme d'habitude Berry », contre attaque Santana en souriant avec espièglerie « C'est bien pour ça que t'es notre diva ! »

Toute la pièce éclate de rire. Je me retiens de faire une scène. Après tout, si cela peut aider Quinn à se sentir plus à l'aise. Toutefois, un cri strident nous calme rapidement. Dans notre moment d'égarement, nous avions oublié la présence de Beth. Cette dernière nous fait clairement savoir son mécontentement

« Je vois que le sang Fabray coule effectivement dans ses veines », marmonnais –je entre les dents.

« Hey Berry ! », s'exclame alors Santana « On dirait que t'auras bientôt de la concurrence ! »

Je fronce les sourcils devant l'implication qu'elle venait de faire. Suis – je si… impossible à vivre que ça ? Un commentaire discret entre mes pères me confirme :

« Oh regardes Chéri », s'exclame doucement Dadou « Tout à fait notre petite Rachel lorsqu'elle avait son âge… »

« Je me rappelle », murmure à son tour Papa, la voix émue

Je ne sais pas si cela doit me réjouir ou non. Il faudra que je fasse des efforts à l'avenir. Si je ressemble à _ça_, il est guère étonnant que les autres membres du Glee Club me supportent à peine. Je m'enfuirais si la possibilité m'en était donnée…

Quinn calme rapidement Beth. Je l'observe, les yeux écarquillés par l'efficacité à laquelle elle s'y est prise. Abruptement, je lui dis :

« T'es douée… »

« Il parait que je fait cet effet sur tous les bébés… », commente doucement Quinn, un sourire de tendresse sur les lèvres. Le sourire d'un ange…


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
